From the moment I first set eyes on you
by CUDDYownsPPTH
Summary: "This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." ― by Leigh Fallon ; HUDDY one shot, written for "30 days of Huddy" on house-cuddy LJ


This story is written for "30 days of Huddy" on housecuddy LJ and it is set in an alternative universe in that House and Cuddy did not go to med school together. They didn't know each other until House applied for a job at PPTH. House' infarction never happened. House of course is still an ass and Cuddy is still the Dean of Medicine at PPTH.

In this story House and Cuddy meet for the very **first** time. The word "first" is also the prompt the story is based on.

Some paragraphs start with a "C." ( which means its written in Cuddy's POV) others with an "H." (written in House' POV). Thoughts are written in_ italics_.

The title of this story is part of a quote from the novel "Carrier of the Mark" by Leigh Fallon.

Thanks a lot to **SissiCuddles** for the last-minute-beta-reading :D

* * *

_"This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." - by Leigh Fallon  
_

* * *

**From the moment I first set eyes on you**

C.

Her life was fine.

She had a little daughter she loved with all of her heart; she had a sweet, caring husband and the best job she could have ever imagined for herself.

She thought that she was happy. She thought that this was IT, that this was the best life could offer her.

But she was wrong. So very, very wrong.

,.,.,

C.

She was sitting behind her desk doing paperwork when she first met him.

He barged into her office. He didn't knock and neither did he tell her assistant to announce his presence.

His appearance was lousy. He hadn't shaved, his shirt was wrinkled and his hair was a mess.

,.,.,

H.

He clearly was taken aback by the fact that the lady behind the desk was prettier than his weird friend Wilson had described her. She was freaking hot! Breathtaking!

"I'm here now." He announced in a fake cheerful voice.

She looked up from her paperwork. "And who exactly are you?"

"Greg House. We have an appointment."

"The appointment was almost two hours ago."

"I was busy then."

"And I am busy now!"

_Ha! She's witty and quick at repartee! I like that!_

He dropped down on the chair in front of her desk. "I want this job."

"Then you should have come on time."

He grinned. The way the woman talked to him, the way she looked at him and especially the way she was dressed freaking turned him on.

,.,.,

C.

_His voice! Oh my god, his voice… How can such a man have such a sexy voice?_

"You need me in this hospital." He said. "I'm cleverer than the other dumbasses that work here."

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kick you out right now?" She wanted to know. She bent a bit further over her desk so she could look directly into his eyes.

He moved a little forward as well and said in a low voice: "Because I can help you to make this hospital one of the best in the country."

"We already are one of the best."

"Not in the top 10."

Damn! He knew exactly how to get her.

She propped herself up on her elbows and put her chin in the palm of her hand. She looked at him and thought about it.

She shouldn't give him a job. She knew she shouldn't. It would be a bad idea.

But she just couldn't help herself.

"OK." She said.

"OK?"

"If you want this job you can have it… But first I want to put you on a trial period."

"Trial? Are you kidding?"

"I'm dead serious."

,.,.,

H.

She wants him to have a trial period?! What the fuck? He knows he is qualified for this job, more than that actually. A probation time was for nothing.

"Either you agree to probation time or you don't get the job." She said in her most professional Dean of Medicine voice that had _this effect_ on him that made him want to jump her.

"Come on… You've read my file. I'm qualified for this job."

"I know you are… That's not the point here." She bent a little more towards him once more.

_Oh my god… I can see the top of her bra!_

He felt a special part of him tingle. The woman was killing him.

He usually was good in negotiating but this woman just wasn't playing fair. How could he concentrate on negotiating when all he could think about were her boobs?

He swallowed and focused his eyes on her face again. "How long?"

"A month."

"Oh come on! Two weeks are more than enough!"

"My hospital, my decisions. If you have a problem with that you can leave right now."

Was it normal that her threatening him was turning him on beyond belief?

,.,.,

C.

_What an ass! A good looking ass… very good looking… Oh my god… what am I doing? I'm married._

She leaned back into the chair. She needed more space between them.

"Ok, one month." He finally agreed.

"Ok."

"But just under one condition."

God, the man had nerves!

"You are not in the position to make demands."

He ignored what she just said and continued: "Go out with me."

Ok, its official. The man is nuts… _and I'm obviously nuts as well since I'm already imagining my date with him._

"Are you insane?" She asked indignantly.

,.,.,

H.

Yes, he was insane. Did he just really ask her to go out with him?! Fuck yes, he did… And it's not like he had another choice… that woman fascinated him. She made him feel weird… Good weird. He just had to make a move on her.

"Maybe." He answered.

"Not just maybe, you definitely are insane!"

"Ok, then let's agree on that… Now answer my question."

"No! I'm not going out with you! I'm married!"

Of course she was married. How could such a beautiful woman not be married? But the fact that there was a ring on her finger wouldn't stop him.

"Would you go out with me if you weren't married?!"

,.,.,

C.

What was wrong with this man? And what was wrong with her that made her actually consider getting up from her chair, circumvent the desk and kiss him?

What the hell was going on with her?

"I'd like you to leave my office." She said in a calm voice.

He didn't show the slightest inclination in standing up and leave the room.

"I told you to leave!" She repeated louder.

"Your mouths tells me to leave but your nipples say something else." He got up from the chair.

Her mouth fell open. Did he just really say that?! And did her… ? Oh my god, no! Please don't let that be true. Please let him just be teasing her.

"Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock at Lucy's." He said before he was out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed she let out a relieved sigh. She looked at her chest and indeed noticed the little buds that were visible through her blouse.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

This bra is going to get trashed.

,.,.,

C.

She couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about this man.

Was it possible to fall in love without really knowing a person? Until now she had been convinced that love at first sight was just an invention by Hollywood but suddenly she wasn't so sure anymore.

After what happened today she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

,.,.,

C.

"I knew you would come."

She was startled, turned around and found herself facing HIM.

"I don't know why I did, though."

He smiled at her. For the very first time he gave her an honest smile. "That's ok with me. You can figure it out tonight."

He started walking.

"Where are you going?" She wanted to know.

"We have a table at the restaurant over there." He pointed at a house that was about half a mile away.

"I thought we were going to Lucy's?"

"You didn't really think I'd take you to a crappy bar, did you?"

She took a few steps and caught up to him. "You are an ass."

"And still, here you are."

Yes… here she was.

,.,.,

H.

They walked next to each other. Hands brushing every now and then until he decided to take hers in his.

She stopped dead in her track and looked up at him.

His thumb was softly tracing the back of her hand.

God, her skin was soft and warm. It felt like silk.

,.,.,

C.

As soon as his hand interlaced with hers she felt her knees getting weak.

She wanted to say something. She wanted to tell him to let go of her hand. But she didn't. It just felt too good.

So she started walking again. Her hand still in his.

"I have a kid." She suddenly said and smiled. "A little daughter."

He didn't even flinch when he heard about her daughter. Instead he asked: "What's her name?"

"Amy. She's 3."

"Kids are cool… They don't pretend to be someone who they aren't and they see things like they really are."

Cuddy smiled and took in a deep breath.

She was enjoying this far too much.

,.,.,

H.

He told himself that it was naïve of him to not have thought about the fact that she might have a kid. And usually, at this point, he would run. As fast as he could and as far as he could. But he guessed there was nothing that could make him run away from this woman.

He looked down at their interlaced hands. They fit together perfectly.

,.,.,

C.

"I'd like to kiss you."

His announcement scared her as much as it excited her. On the one hand she wanted to run away, on the other hand she wanted to jump him.

"You shouldn't." She said.

"I know… but I never really was big in following rules and doing the rational thing."

"I guess it's better if I go then." Despite what she had just said, she made no hint to let go of his hand.

"It probably is." He agreed. "But it's not what you want… And it's certainly not what I want."

"But it is the right thing to do." Now she let go of his hand.

She had to leave. She had to leave right now.

She turned around and just walked away.

,.,.,

H.

"Wait!" He followed her.

She didn't listen and just kept going.

"Wait." He said again and caught hold of her arm.

She stopped but didn't turn around. He was facing her back.

"One kiss." His hand went to hers again and turned her around so that he was looking at her face.

"Just one kiss… then you can leave and I will never bother you again. I'll move to another city and get a job there. You won't ever see me again."

"This is insane."

"Its just one freaking kiss."

,.,.,

C.

Her eyes were on his. She couldn't tear them away.

Maybe one kiss would help to get him out of her system?

No! Was she nuts?! She is not going to kiss that man! No way!

_Oh my god, did he just bend down towards her a little?_

He did!

Holy fuck! If she didn't do something right now he would kiss her.

She could slap him! Or she could just run away!

Or she could just hold still and let him go through with his plan.

And that's what she did.

She let him kiss her.

As his lips touched hers a shiver went through her body and her eyes fell closed.

Oh my god… This… The feelings… The way his mouth felt… It was amazing.

,.,.,

H.

Her lips were the softest, most perfect lips he had ever felt. They were made to be kissed.

It took her a few moments until she allowed herself to kiss him back and when she did his heart skipped a beat.

He almost couldn't believe it that his lips finally were on hers.

It felt almost like a dream. And he was scared to wake up.

,.,.,

C.

This was the most amazing kiss she had ever had.

It was tender and soft and even a little hesitating but mind blowing all the same.

When his arm went around her back and pulled her even closer she knew that this wasn't the end of something, this was the start.

,.,.,

H.

As she pulled away from him, they both were in a daze.

She was out of breath and totally overwhelmed by her feelings.

"This is bad." She whispered. Their faces still were pretty close. "This is so bad."

"This was everything else but bad." He said but he knew what she meant.

"I really need to go."

"OK." He didn't want her to. It was the last thing he wanted but that was their deal. One kiss and then she could go.

"I need to." She said again.

He nodded. He understood.

She got up on her tiptoes and leaned her forehead to his. She let out a loud sigh. "I'm gonna go now." It sounded like she had to force herself to leave.

She pressed her lips against his again. Just for a fraction of a second. Then she let go of him and started to walk away again.

,.,.,

C.

She didn't get far.

She stopped after a few steps and turned back to him.

There was so much longing in her eyes.

Longing for him.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

,.,.,

H.

"I can't go." She whispered. And it was all he needed to hear.

She can't go back… She had fallen for him as hard as he had fallen for her.

There was no going back now.

He approached her and pulled her into his arms.

She looped her arms around him and sought comfort.

It was as if they had known each other for years and it felt as if they were made for each other.

And probably they were.

,.,.,

C.

It was beyond hard to break up with Peter. It ripped her heart apart but she knew it was the right choice. Everything else wouldn't have been fair.

,.,.,

P.

Peter tried everything to convince her to stay with him but in the end he had to accept that his wife, his love had given her heart to another man.

They agreed on a consensual divorce and shared the custody of Amy.

At first it was hard to see her with him and to see his daughter getting attached to another man. But after a few years, and after he got to know his new love Patricia, he started to understand: You just can't help who you fall in love with.

He took Patricia's hand and walked towards House and Lisa who were sitting in the first row. Cuddy was laughing at something House had just whispered in her ear.

They greeted each other and sat down next to them.

When Amy appeared on stage for her very first performance with the theater group she had joined, all four of them smiled.

**- end -**

* * *

So? Did you like it? Did you not like it?

I'm not really used to write AU. Hope it's not too OOC. Would love to read your opinion on the story.

If you have some time check out "30 days of Huddy" on housecuddy LJ and join the discussions or get inspired by the prompts :)


End file.
